Normal Is Overrated
by ChloeIsMe
Summary: When three loud and crazy sisters are accepted at Ouran Academy, the Host Club didn't really care. They could never have anticipated how much some triplets could change them. Silly Host Club. Kyoya/OC Hikaru/OC Mori/OC
1. Test Chapter

**A/N: Hey people! My first Ouran fic. Hope it's not too bad and that you like it. This is kind of a test chapter. If people like it and ask for more, then I'll continue with the story. I'd like a beta as well, so if anyone want's to beta mt story, just PM me or leave a review to let me know. Enjoy the first chapter of Normal Is Overrated.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine in any way, shape or form. The songs in this chapter belong to whoever sung them, wrote them and all that. The only thing **_**I **_**own are any OC's.**

* * *

**Test Chapter **

**Or**

**Meet 'Those Nutters Who Live Across The Street'.**

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-_

My hand slammed down on my alarm clock, silencing the beeping noise. I heard a tired moan and a yawn from the beds to my right and left, respectively. Opening my eyes, I stared groggily into space for a few moments. I shot up in my bed yelling, "Holy shiz! We have school today!"

To my left, my sister shot up, her black hair looking like a bird's nest. To my right, my sister got half way up before falling back down again. And me? I jump out of bed and do a happy dance.

I know what you're thinking. We're happy for school?! Well, today was our first day at Ouran Academy, a fancy school for filthy rich kids. We weren't exactly filthy rich, but we were pretty well off. Oh, and our dad used to be the chairman of the school, before he moved to Britain.

Oh, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi, I'm Chloe Lewis, or Lewis Chloe, depending where you live. My sisters are Jaime Lewis/Lewis Jaime and Demi Lewis/Lewis Demi. We're triplets, which people tend to find surprising. Most people think we're just related.

Jamie has shoulder length black hair, jade green eyes and stands at a proud (for her) 5' 3" at the age of 15. Demi has dirty blond hair that only reaches her chin, bright blue eyes and stands at 5' 6" at 15. I, Chloe, have elbow length brown hair, dark brown eyes and I stand at an impressive (to Jaime) 5' 9" at 15. Back home, we were known as either 'The Lewis Sisters' or 'Those Nutters Who Live Across The Street', depending on who you are.

I turned to Demi, the one who was lying in bed. "Dem, get up off your lazy ass! We're going to Ouran!" I yelled at her. She groaned again, grabbed her pillow and covered her face in it. Demi was most definitely _not_ a morning person. Jaime had already got up by this point and was rooting through the wardrobe.

Rolling my eyes, I jumped on top of Demi, tickling her. She shot up instantly, giggling while trying to pry my hands away. I relented eventually, hopping off of her bed and turning to face Jamie. She had already decided what she was going to wear and had it on already. My sisters and I had refused point blank to wear the girls uniform, and we had decided against wearing the boys one as well.

Jamie had picked out a long, three quarter sleeved black top. She had on a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of black canvas trainers. I watched with slight interest as she walked over to our jewelry box and pulled out a guitar necklace.

I walked over to the wardrobe and I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a red and white striped top and a black vest to pull on top. Slipping off my pajamas, I pulled on my underwear, then my jeans. I slipped my shirt over my head, then my vest on top. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the first drawer. I picked a pair of knee-high stripy socks. I wandered over to my bed and began the task of pulling my socks on.

For a change, it only took about a minute to get them on. Stretching, I yawned and walked over to our desk, I opened up the decorated box and pulled out a necklace with headphones for the pendant. I debated on wearing a tie, but decided against it.

I turned to see that Demi had changed, too. She had on a black top with fake blue, yellow and blue paint splatters. I knew that her top matched her bag. She had decided on a a pair of three-quarter jeans and light blue converse. She had a necklace with three lightning bolts: one blue, one yellow and one pink. I could just see her white socks over the top of her converse.

We got into a circle and grinned at each other.

"Why don't-" Jaime began

"We go-" I continued

"Have breakfast?" Demi finished.

We all nodded and said, "Let's _eat_!" In unison. It was at time like these that people really knew we were triplets. We did this a lot, always finishing each other's sentences. We had figured out it confuse people, kept them on their toes. We were only keeping them young, really.

We walked out of our room, Demi and Jaime chatting happily. I was quiet, relishing the moment of peace. I knew, as soon as we left the house, we would be yelling '_Hello!"_'s at people, laughing loudly at the faces we were pulling and singing songs. We were pretty weird people. We all had random senses of humor. Demi's was more pronounced though. She was the loudest of us three. Jamie was the gossiping chatter box and I was the 'clumsy one/prank genius.' At least that's what Jamie and Dem called me.

The reason we were being quiet now was because our mother was in bed. She worked the night shift in a local club, so we were quiet inside. Well, as quiet as we could be. We stumbled into the kitchen, Jamie preparing our breakfast. We all had cereal in the morning, and we took turns in getting it ready.

"What do you guys want this morning?" Jamie asked as she pulled out three bowls.

"Frosties!" I whisper yelled eagerly. Frosties were my all time favorite cereal, and they made them in Japan.

"Dem?" Jamie asked.

"Same," Demi replied, "Just give me the coffee, please."

"Make it yourself," Jamie snapped. With another yawn, Demi set about making herself some coffee. I hopped on a stool around the island in the kitchen, taking my bowl from Jamie eagerly. I happily set about eating my breakfast, scoffing them down at an alarming rate. Once I was finished, I took my bowl and spoon to the sink and washed them quickly. Being the first to finish breakfast, I had the privilege of being the first to use the bathroom.

The main bathroom was downstairs, but our parent's room had an en suite that we used if we needed the bathroom _really_ bad while upstairs. Opening the door, I walked over to the sink and grabbed my blue toothbrush. I grabbed the tube of toothpaste, squeezing the actual toothpaste onto my toothbrush. I scrubbed furiously at my teeth, mentally singing a NeverShoutNever song. When I was done, I swilled out my mouth with some mouth wash and splashed some cold water on my face. Drying my face, I grabbed a brush and peered at my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked like a rat's nest. Glancing at my watch, I noted that we still had about half-hour left before we needed to leave.

Taking the brush with me, I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I walked up to the mantelpiece, snatching off a hair tie. Brushing my hair up into a high pony-tail, I brushed my fringe so it fell into my eyes. I separated my pony-tail into three sections and began twining them around each other. I left about two inches of hair free before slipping another hair tie onto the end. My hair seemed to be a lot shorter now, and while in a plait it was much more manageable.

Walking into the passage, I walked over to the coat closet, grabbing three bags off of a hook. There was mine, a red and black chequered messenger bag, Jamie's which was a black messenger bag and Demi's, a paint-splatter messenger bag. Walking into the kitchen where both Jamie and Demi were, I handed them their bags with a grin.

"How long left before we leave?" Demi asked me.

"Um," I looked at my watch again, "About ten minutes."

We all groaned, the same thought running through our heads, _What were we going to do?_

"We could just leave now," Jamie suggested. "That way we can explore a little more."

Me and Demi exchanged looks before shrugging. "Might as well," Demi said, "Haven't got anything better to do."

With that decided we all grabbed our bags and made our way to the door. Pausing, I opened my bag and double-checked I had everything. _Note book, pencil case, mobile phone, wallet, keys...._"Dammit!" I exclaimed. At my sister's enquiring looks, I explained, "I forgot my iPod. Give me a second!"

I run up the stairs and into our room. I walked over to my bedside table, vaguely remembering listening to my iPod before going to sleep last night. It was a blue iPod Nano with blue earphones. Demi had a dark purple iPod Nano with purple earphones and Jamie had a green iPod Nano with green earphones. I saw my iPod, grabbed it and slid it into my pocket before running back down to the passage.

My sisters wear waiting for me, and Jamie reached forward and flung open the door. We walked out single file, each of us grinning so wide my cheeks started to hurt. As soon as the door swung shut behind us, we all let out excited shrieks and danced around each other, walking down the path and out of our house's front garden.

As soon as our feet hit the pavement, we all fell silent for a moment. _Three..... two,_ I thought, _one! _In union, we all started singing the first verse to Avril Lavigne's song, _Anything But Ordinary_

_" Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive!"_

None of us were particularly good singers, so that was as far as we got before we all looked at each other and burst into laughter. We didn't stop walking, and in a choked voice, I started a new song.

_"There will be no rules tonight."_

_"If there were we'd brake them," _Jamie continued.

_"Nothings gonna stop us now," _Demi sang.

_"Let's get down to it!" _We all sang in unison.

I found the first verse of _Our Time Now_ by the Plain White T's to be quite fitting. We'd act as if there were no rules, most likely braking quite a few. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we were braking a rule by not wearing the uniform. Oh well. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. I had heard that once in a movie, though I couldn't remember which.

Stretching, I laughed lightly at my sisters. They were having a contest to see who could pull the funniest face. Rolling my eyes, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. Slipping the ear buds into my ears, I turned on my iPod, put it on shuffle and pressed play. A Michael Bublé song came on. A few words in and I realize it was _I Just Haven't Met You Yet._ Thanks to my parents, all of us had pretty diverse tastes in music.

When Michael Bublé's voice faded into non-existence, Free's _All Right Now _came on. The music was loud, so I couldn't tell what my sisters were up to. I glanced up to see them listening to their iPods too. I wasn't all that surprised. We all loved music, and we didn't know when we'd get to listen to some during the school day.

Absorbed in the music, it didn't take long until we reached Ouran Academy.

Ouran Academy was really big, and really posh. To be honest, I didn't expect us to fit in all that well, considering how loud we were.

"Last one to the main doors is Umbridge's love child!" Demi yelled, and all three of us set off, laughing all the while. I was the slowest, but I was determined to beat Jamie, who was only a little faster than me. Running as fast as my long legs could carry me, I had barely passed Jamie when I reached the door.

Demi, who was the fastest and had left me and Jamie eating her dust, laughed at Jamie. "Gutted!" She said.

Jamie hit Demi in the arm, and then me for good measure. "That was uncalled for," I said with a pout.

Jamie just raised an eyebrow. "I know you, Chlo. You were just about to start laughing too."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then I shut it, considering. "Fair enough," I said eventually as Jamie smirked.

Opening my bag, I rummaged through it, looking for the map the school had provided. When I finally found it, I located where we were. "What have we got first?" Demi asked.

"Um, Homeroom," Jamie replied, "In room 91." I nodded, searching for room 91 on the map. _There it is, _I thought. I walked into the school building and made my way to our Homeroom room, glancing up every now and then so I wouldn't crash into anything. I knew my sisters would let me, just so they could laugh and tease me. When we finally reached the Homeroom room, we tried the door. It was already open, and we still had about ten minutes until Homeroom was due to start. Glancing at my sisters, I said, "Should we go explore or just chill in here?" I asked.

"Let's just chill," Demi said, Jamie nodding in agreement. "'Kay," I said, walking into the currently empty room. Jamie and Demi claimed seats near the back and I left my bag on a desk next to Demi. Walking towards the window, I stared out at the grounds. I found this school weird. There were no people running and laughing, playing football or hurrying to finish homework they had forgotten to do during the break. There were people in groups, just talking. While that was normal for pretty much all schools, where was the fun? The laughter? Sighing, I rested my head on the cool glass of the window. Closing my eyes, I hoped that today would go well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you think I should continue, or if you think the above was totally rubbish!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My beta and I had to sort out some things, and it took me a while to get the chapter up. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all *gives cookies to reviewers*. Also, thanks to my beta, x3AnimeLuver.**

**There's a poll I want you to check out on my profile. It's to do with pairings. Oh, and there's links of what the triplets are wearing on my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC is not mine. If it was, there'd be a lot of changes. None of the songs mentioned are mine either.**

**Chapter Two**

**or**

**Oh woe! Oh Angst! Oh... GRAPES!**

I opened my eyes and walked over to my seat by Demi. Pushing my bag off the desk, I put my feet on it instead. Leaning back on two legs, I crossed my arms behind my head with a sigh. Life is good, I reflected. Grinning as my sisters' conversation flowed around me. I turned to face them.

"I have to ask," I said, "Why are you discussing lunch when we had breakfast half an hour ago?"

Jamie grinned saying, "Because Demi here is obsessed with food."

"Hey!" Demi protested while I snickered. "I'm not obsessed with food," she said. She paused a bit and then continued, "I'm obsessed with coffee."

"Yeah, you are," Jamie spoke. "At least you're not obsessed with Frosties." Jamie and Demi turned and gave me a look.

"Look," I told them, "It's not my fault that Frosties are awesome. It's the people who make them's fault."

Demi and Jamie just returned to their conversation while shaking their heads. I pouted a little before I reached into my bag. Grabbing my blue pencil case, I opened it up and pulled out a drawing pencil. I zipped my pencil case back up and grabbed my notebook. Flipping to the back page, I glanced around me, hoping for inspiration to strike. When nothing presented itself to me, I sighed a little and closed my eyes.

Focusing on nothing at all, I let myself float through my thoughts. A memory of running through fields in the rain presented itself in my head and my eyes snapped open. I grinned, setting my pencil on the paper. I'd start with the field first. I drew careful and precise lines. My pencil strokes were quick and sure.

I was about halfway through drawing the field when a warning bell went off and people began to come into the room. I kept my head down, continuing with my drawing. I only looked up when I heard the chair next to me scraped across the floor. I looked at the desk next to mine as a—Girl? Boy?—sat next to me. It was obvious that (s)he was the other scholarship student since (s)he wasn't wearing a uniform. She?—He?—was wearing a pair of black trousers, a baggy brownish jumper and a white shirt underneath. (S)he had messy brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Hi," I said to him/her, "I'm Chloe. Lewis Chloe."

(S)he gave me a small smile as (s)he said, "Hello. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

The name was a unisex one if I remembered correctly. There's nothing left for it, I thought.

"I hate to ask," I said quietly. "But are you a boy or girl?"

Haruhi blinked at me and shrugged. "Does it matter?" (s)he said casually.

I blinked then, considering. "Well, not really," I admitted. "But it'd be nice to know."

"I'm a girl," Haruhi said. I nodded, grinning at her.

Gesturing to my sisters, I said, "These are my sisters, Jamie and Demi." The paused in their conversation and turned to Haruhi. They waved as I said, "Guys this is Haruhi. She's the other scholarship student." The nodded and grinned at Haruhi before returning to their debate on which was better—Muffins or Cupcakes.

I shook my head and laughed a little, turning to face Haruhi. She arched an eyebrow and asked, "Are they usually like this?"

"Pretty much," I told her with a sigh.

"Hey!" came the indignant cries of my sisters. "You're just as bad," Demi exclaimed.

I turned to them with a smirk. "I never said I wasn't, did I?"

"You implied it," Jamie grumbled. I rolled my eyes and faced forward when the bell rang again. Just as the bell faded into non-existence, a pair of boys walked into the room. They had orange-red hair and golden eyes. Their eyes were spiked up and they looked as if nothing could have bored them more than being in this room. They were completely identical, I noticed. My sisters and I shared a look. We'd never met any twins or any other triplets. This will be interesting, I though absently while my eyes followed the twins who were walking past my desk.

Shaking my head, I tuned out the Class Rep who was speaking and continued with my drawing. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put one earphone in. I turned the iPod on and put it on shuffle. I hummed along as Whoa by Paramore started to play. I looked up when the Class Rep mentioned scholarship students. People turned to look at the four of us while whispering to each other. I ignored it since I was used to being stared at by now.

Next to me, I heard Demi singing quietly. "You really suck at singing, you know that?" I told her bluntly.

She turned to look at me, muttering, "I really hate you sometimes Chlo. Really, I do."

I could tell she was joking around, and I played along. Clutching at my chest, I cried, "Oh how you wound me, dear sister! The horror!" My sisters had already started snickering at this point and the rest of the class turned to look at us. "The pain! I think I might just die from the sadness of it all!" Sighing and pressing the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically, I moaned, "Oh woe is me! Oh, the angst of it all! Oh..." I trailed off as I burst into laughter, clutching at my sides. My sisters were practically rolling around in their seats as I gasped out, "Man, I just couldn't keep a straight face!"

Haruhi was looking at us strangely while Jamie said, "That amused me."

"Understatement of the century," Demi choked out.

As we regained our composure, I sighed a little. "That was fun," I announced.

"Yeah," Jamie said, wiping tears from her eyes. We all sighed together and continued on if nothing happened. It might not have been funny to the rest of the class (they probably thought we were insane by now), but we always found things like that hilarious when it happened in films.

Stretching, I pulled my earphone out (it had managed to stay in through all of that) and switched my iPod off. I slid my notebook back into my bag, stuffing my pencil in my back pocket. The bell for first period rang then, so we stood up and slung our bags over our shoulders. Haruhi stood and did the same as I grinned at her.

"Sorry if I freaked you out just now," I said cheerfully, not feeling sorry at all.

"It's no problem," Haruhi told me with a small smile.

Pulling my map out of my bag, I asked, "What have we got now?"

"Math's in room 132," Jamie answered. I nodded and pulled my pencil out of my bag. I drew a route to room 132 from 91, and we walked to the room in a comfortable silence. I was surprised. I would have thought that my sisters would have started dancing by now.

They're probably busy trying to remember the courses we're supposed take, I thought absently. I kept my eyes on my map, walking forward.

"Watch out!" Haruhi called out. I turned to face her, still walking forward when I crashed into someone.

I felt backwards, landing on my rear end. "Ow," I whimpered, glaring at the boy in front of me.

He had short blond hair that fell over his strangely purple eyes. He was pretty tall, and pretty skinny. 'Pretty' seemed to be the way to describe him. He was a pretty boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Princess," he cried dramatically.

Standing up, I pulled a face and rubbed at my tail bone. "I'm not a princess," I told him, picking up my map. Haruhi and my sisters had already walked ahead, but I could see them waiting for me at the end of the corridor.

The blond invaded my personal space bubble, cupping my chin. "Of course you're a princess, Princess," he breathed.

I 'meeped' and pulled away from him. "Geez, ever heard of a personal space bubble?" I hissed at him. He seemed puzzled as he rested his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"No, I haven't!" He announced dramatically. He seemed like a dramatic person.

I rolled my eyes and brushed passed him, calling, "Look it up," over my shoulder. I joined Demi, Jamie and Haruhi at the end of the corridor, glaring at them.

"One word," I snarled, "One word, and I will make sure you never have access to coffee, strawberries or chocolate again."

My sisters looked properly threatened, but Haruhi just raised an eyebrow. "I don't really like any of those things," she told me. I threw my hands up in the air and let out a little scream as the three of them laughed.

* * *

School was finally over, and I told Demi and Jamie to go on home without me. I also told Haruhi I would study with her, so we walked down the corridor towards Library Room 1.

"How many libraries are in this place?" I asked Haruhi.

"Four, I think," Haruhi said, holding a book at her side. We opened the door to Library Room 1, only to be met with the sound of chattering teenagers.

I could see Haruhi staring in the room with dismay, and I said, "D'you want to go check out the other three?" She nodded, giving me a thankful smile.

We walked to the south end of the building, talking about nothing in particular and just generally getting to know each other. We opened the door, only to find out that the people in Library Room 2 were even louder than the ones in Library Room 1. We went down stairs and checked out Library Rooms 3 and 4, only to find the same.

Shrugging at Haruhi, we walked back upstairs and down the corridor. I stopped at room with a sign above it saying 'Music Room 3'.

"Should we study in there?" Haruhi asked me.

I gave a one shouldered shrug and nodded. "Sure, why not." Haruhi reached out and grabbed the door handle. She opened the door slowly and we were met with swirling rose petals.

I blinked, saying, "That's not normal." We walked inside and the door shut behind us.

In front of us were a group of six boys, all of them fairly good looking or cute. There was a tall boy with messy black hair and a blank, emotionless face. He was back to back with a slightly shorter boy with tidy black hair and glasses. Next to him was a small boy with blond hair and wide, brown eyes. Next to the boy with glasses were the twins in my class. Sitting in front of them was the very same boy who had crashed into me earlier.

"Welcome," they intoned.

"Oh, it's a boy," the twins said, peering intently at Haruhi. I fought off a snicker as Haruhi gaped, fumbling with the door, trying to get out. I had heard some girls talking about a Host Club earlier in the day. Guess I just discovered them, I thought.

The boy with glasses turned to the twins and said, "Hikaru, Kaoru, you are in the same class with these guests, right?"

"Yes, but the boy doesn't act very socially. The girl, on the other hand..." the twins said.

I bounced forward, holding my hand out to the boy with glasses. "I'm Lewis Chloe," I told him, "Pleased to meet you."

He took my hand and shook it as he replied, "The pleasure's all mine. I'm Ootori Kyoya. This is Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Suoh Tamaki." He gestured to people as he said this, obviously the people whose name it was. I noted that when introducing the twins, Kyoya just gestured in their general direction. People can't tell them apart then, I mused.

I looked around the room, searching for the thing I was currently craving for. I vaguely registered the fact Tamaki was harassing Haruhi. Coming up empty in my search, I asked Kyoya, "Do you have any grapes?"

He raised an eyebrow as he said, "Excuse me?"

"You know, grapes. They're a type of fruit. Pretty small, usually green or a purplish red color," I clarified, "Do you have any?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he called, "Hikaru, Kaoru, please fetch some grapes for our guest."

The twins straightened and saluted, dashing off into a back room I had only just noticed. They returned seconds later, walking up to me with a bowl of grapes in their hand.

"Yay!" I cheered as they handed me the bowl with a grin. I thanked them, grabbing a plump grape and shoving it into my mouth. I moaned with a smile. "I love grapes," I told nobody in particular. Hearing a smash, I turned to see Haruhi leaning over a table and a blue vase shattered in pieces on the floor.

The twins hovered over Haruhi's shoulder. "Well, that's not good," one said.

"We were going to auction that vase off," the other said.

"The bidding was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

Haruhi slumped a little over the table, crying, "8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousand are in a million yen anyway?" She straightened up and turned to face the Host Club and me. I was still eating my grapes, though I felt horrified for Haruhi. (And partially for the vase. I supposed it must have been a very pretty vase.)

"I'm going to have to pay you back," she said thickly.

"With what money?" the twins said, "You can't even afford the uniform. What's up with what you're wearing anyway?"

I watched as Kyoya bent over and picked up a piece of the vase as he said, "What should we do, Tamaki?"

The entire room turned to Tamaki as he settled in the chair he had been in earlier. "There is a famous saying, Fujioka-kun. Perhaps you have heard of it?" Flinging his one arm out while resting his head on the other, he continued, "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' If you don't have the money, then work it off."

The sudden change in attitude was strange, to say the least. "Bi-polar much?" I muttered.

"Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!" I froze, my hand hovering half-way between the bowl of grapes and my mouth. I slowly put the grape in my mouth, my eyes never leaving Haruhi's shocked form. The Host Club and I circled her, as Mitsukuni poked her in the arm, Tamaki waved his hand in front of her face and the twins leaned forward, peering at her intently. I called her name softly, getting no response.

She slumped to the floor in a dead faint as the seven of us stared at her in shocked amazement.

"Well, shit," I announced.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^.^


	3. Chapter Three

**I am so, so sorry! This took forever to get out and I apologise. My muse died for a while and then when I started writing again, a lot of family issues came up and then I had to move house and get settled and everything just kind of got in the way. I promise to update more though, for those who are still reading this. The poll is still up on my profile regarding parings, so please have a look at that. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****OHSHC is not mine. If it was, there'd be a lot of changes.**

**Three**

**Or**

**Broken Haruhi and Advanced Holograms.**

I stared down at Haruhi's lifeless body and glared at Tamaki. "Well done, idiot," I snapped, "You've gone and broke Haruhi!" He spluttered helplessly and I glared even more viciously. He retreated to a corner and I crouched down next to Haruhi. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Haruhi, wake up," I coaxed. She didn't do anything. She just laid there. I scowled at stood. "Hey, Morinozuka," I called, "Can you help me put Haruhi onto the settee?"

Takashi didn't reply. He bent down, scooped Haruhi up and set her down on the settee. I blinked at him before flashing him a smile and walking over to the settee. I lifted up Haruhi's feet, sat down and let her feet fall onto my lap. I ate my grapes happily and watched the boys in the room.

Tamaki had returned from his corner and was going on about something - I didn't really care to pay attention. Kyoya was writing in a black book and the twins were talking to each other in low voices with smirks on their faces. Mitsukuni was eating cake while Takashi sat next to him.

I reached into the bowl to get another grape and was dismayed to find that all my grapes had gone. I slipped out from under Haruhi's feet and walked over to one of the twins. The other was pestering Tamaki while the other was searching in his bag for something. I decided that the twin looking in his bag was Hikaru.

"Hikaru, right?" I asked. He looked up at me, a little bit of shock on his face. He nodded and I beamed at him. "Thanks for the grapes," I chirped happily, handing him the bowl before going back over to Haruhi.

Haruhi was moving around a little and her eyes fluttered open. "Hello," I said.

"Hi," Haruhi muttered, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You fainted," I replied bluntly.

"Oh," was all Haruhi had to say.

Kyoya came over then, telling Haruhi to come back to the Music Room straight after school was finished so they could sort out a schedule or something. I stood and stretched, walking over to the door. I bent down and picked up my bag, calling over my shoulder, "See you tomorrow."

Haruhi walked over and we both walked out of the Music Room. We walked silently out of the school and parted after crossing the school gates, and we waved farewell. I walked home with a slight spring in my step. It had been a good day, after all. I had made a new friend, there were six possible friends and I'd managed _not_ to fall after crashing into Tamaki. _Yes,_ I reflected, _It was a good day._

When I got home, Demi and Jamie were lounging in the living room. Jamie was sprawled across the two-seater, Demi was curled up on the lone chair which left the three-seater to me. I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed on the settee.

"Home already?" Jamie questioned.

"Nope," I replied, "I'm actually a hologram." Jamie threw a cushion at me and I caught it, putting it under my head. "I'm a very advanced hologram."

Demi rolled her eyes and said, "Why are you home so early?"

I shifted into a more comfortable position. "Well," I began, "Me and Haruhi went to Library Room 1, but it was pretty noisy so we went to the other three. There were a lot of kids in them though, and they were being pretty loud. We decided to go look for an empty room. We found this Music Room and we went in," I paused to shift again before continuing, "There were six guys in there. Those twins from our class, Hikaru and Kauro, that guy I crashed into after Homeroom, Tamaki, a black haired guy with glasses, Kyoya, a really tall guy, Takashi, and this tiny boy who looks like he's seven or something, Mitsukuni. They were that Host Club we'd heard about," I looked at my sisters and they seemed a little surprised and apprehensive, "Anyway, the guys there thought Haruhi was a boy, and she was too busy trying to leave to correct them. I introduced myself and asked for some grapes. They gave me some and then Haruhi smashed a vase by accident. Now Haruhi is the Host Club's dog and she fainted when they told her."

There was silence for a second before my sisters started to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them.

"We should go visit her tomorrow," Demi said once she'd calmed down.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed happily. "I wanted to go back, anyway. They have really nice grapes there."

"Only you, Chlo," Jamie said with a shake of her head. I replied by throwing a cushion at her. She retaliated and I hit it away. It hit Demi on the face.

"This means war!" she cried and a Pillow War ensued.

XxXxXxXx

About an hour later, the three of us collapsed onto the floor of our living room. Pillows were scattered across the room and I reached out for one, slipping it under my head.

"That," Jamie said, "Was exhausting."

"Yeah," I agreed with a drowsy blink.

Demi just grunted, her head buried in a pillow.

"You know we can't sleep here, right?" Jamie said after a few minutes of silence. "Mam'll give us a right talking to if we leave the living room like this."

"Dude, let us sleep. We can clean up later," Demi moaned tiredly.

I sighed and stood up, stretching. "Jame's right, Dem. It's not fair to Mam if we leave the room like this. You know how much of a clean freak she is."

"Just as well she never goes in our room," Jamie said with a grin. She stood up and Demi followed her lead.

We quickly picked up all the pillows and put them back on the settees and chair. I flopped down on the two-seater and picked up the Sky remote. I flicked through the channels, finally putting on a random soap opera.

It wasn't that bad actually, and the entire first series was showing. My sisters and I watched it until about six, when the final episode of series one was finished. I stood up, walking into the bathroom and using the loo. When I came out, Demi walked into the bathroom and it didn't take long until I heard the sound of the shower turning on. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of Frosties. I ate quickly before cleaning my bowl and spoon and putting them away.

I walked back into the living room and sat back down on the two-seater. I yawned a little and stretched lazily. Jamie had put on one of those reality shows, like Total Wipeout. Demi joined us not long after and we watched TV until we were tired enough to go to bed.

We walked up to our room and I stripped off quickly, pulling on my PJs and diving onto my bed. I slid under the covers and wriggled until I was comfortable. "Night," I called to my sisters. They repeated it and soon I was drifting to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

When I woke up the next morning, it was half-hour early. I glared at the glowing alarm clock. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I slowly got out of my bed and walked downstairs. My mother, Lynn, was already awake, and she gave me a hug that was followed by, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," I muttered blearily. People often said I looked like my mother the most. We were both fairly tall and we both had brown eyes. My mother had dirty blonde hair cut into a short bob. "You working today?" I asked my mum.

"No," she replied, "I've got the day off. How's school so far?" my mum asked.

I started making myself a bowl of Frosties as I considered. "Okay," I said, "We met a girl named Haruhi; she's a scholarship student too. She seems pretty nice," I paused before decided to tell my mother the events of the previous day. When I was finished, my mum raised an eyebrow.

"They're making Haruhi work off the debt?"

I nodded and shovelled some Frosties into my mouth. My mam hummed but didn't say anything. I finished my Frosties quickly and decided to jump in the shower.

"I'm going in the shower, 'kay?" I said to my mum.

"Sure sweetie," My mam replied.

I padded out of the kitchen and went up stairs. I grabbed my clothes for the day and walked back downstairs. I wandered into the bathroom and slipped my PJs off. I shoved them into the hamper before hopping into the shower. I turned it on and set the heat on four - which was pretty hot. I stood out of the way of the water as I waited for the water to get nice and warm. I stuck my foot in the water after about a minute and was pleased to find it was hot. I slipped under the stream of water and slicked back my hair. I grabbed a bottle of a Head And Shoulders and squirted the shampoo into my hand. I massaged it into my hair and rinsed it out soon after.

I continued with my washing routine before switching off the shower. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my body and grabbed a smaller towel. I used the smaller one to dry my hair a little before I grabbed the hair drier from a shelf on the wall. There was a plug socket in the bathroom, so I plugged in the drier and dried my hair quickly. I dried my body after that before pulling on my clothes.

I had decided on a black top with 'I Heart Zombies' written in chunky white lettering. The heart was red and dripping, making it look like it was bleeding onto the word 'Zombies'. I had on a pair of knee length jean shorts, a pair of white Puma trainers and black and blue striped knee-high socks. I put on a Hippy necklace too. I nodded, satisfied with my attire.

I brushed my teeth quickly before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. I grabbed the brush off the mantle and quickly brushed my hair. I put it up in a messy bun and set the brush down. I settled down on the arm chair and grabbed the TV and Sky remote. I turned to box and TV on and flicked through the channels. There was nothing on really. In the end I decided on watching Recess re-runs.

About five minutes later I heard my sisters thundering around upstairs and I laughed lightly to myself. My sisters bounced downstairs and I heard them walk into the kitchen. I stood up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen too. I sat on one of the counters as Demi made Jaime and herself some breakfast.

"Morning," Jamie chirped happily.

"G'morning," I replied. Demi grunted something, which I assumed was her greeting. She hadn't had coffee yet so she was a little grumpy.

I slid off the counter and made Demi a cup of coffee. I personally couldn't stand coffee; I was more of a tea person. I handed Demi the coffee and she gave me a thankful smile. The three of us talked happily as my sisters ate. Jamie finished first and announced she was going to have a super quick shower.

"Where's Mam?" I asked Demi curiously.

"Gone to wake Dad up," she said sleepily.

"Kay," I replied.

I stretched needlessly, looking around the kitchen. It was pretty clean, surprisingly. I decided to wash Jamie's plate - she'd had toast - to pass the time. I washed quickly, and by the time I was finished, Jamie was out of the shower. She hadn't been kidding about the super quick part. She was already dressed, and when I looked at Demi, she was too.

Demi was wearing a black T-Shirt with a smiley face and 'don't worry be happy' written on it. They writing and the smiley face were multi-coloured, and reminded me of Reggae music. She had on a pair of faded denim knee-length shorts and Converse with loads of kind-of-anime things on them. She was wearing grey socks with smileys on too. Demi's hair was kept back with a blue hair tie with two smileys on the ends.

Jamie was wearing a white top with 'I Heart Cupcakes' on it. The heart looked like a cupcake with a smiley face on it. She had on denim knee-length shorts (seemed like we were all thinking denim today) and a pair of black Deck Shoes with pink and blue laces. I noticed that she had cupcake earrings in and a skull hair clip that kept her fringe at bay.

I glanced at my watch and told my sisters, "We should leave now."

"Okies!" Jamie exclaimed, looking very excited. I shook my head at her as Demi chuckled.

The three of us left the kitchen, chatting happily. We could talk about anything, at any time. We picked our bags up from where they'd been dumped by the door, checked we had everything (iPod, mobile, keys, books, pencil case etc., etc.) and paused at the door. We fell silent and listened carefully. We could here voices from upstairs, so both our parents were awake.

"We're leaving now!" we called up the stairs in unison, "See you later! Love ya mam, love ya dad!"

Our parents called out their farewells and we walked outside, bouncing into the street. We talked to each other all the way to school. Our topics varied from how much Twilight vampires sucked, to why Severus Snape had a big nose. Like I said, we could talk about anything.

When we reached the impressive gates of Ouran, we glanced down the street. We were looking for Haruhi, and Demi spotted her first.

"Hey Haruhi!" Demi shouted, waving wildly.

"Hi guys," Haruhi said when she reached us.

"So," Jamie started cheerfully, "Chloe tells us that you're the dog of the Host Club now."

Haruhi nodded, annoyance plain on her face.

"C'mon," I said, "Let's go inside," I gestured to the grounds of Ouran High School. _Damn, this place is posh,_ I thought.

Haruhi and my sisters agreed, so we walked past the gates. We walked slowly over the the doors that lead inside. I leaned against the pillar nearest the door, people watching. Nobody at Ouran seemed to be very carefree. They were all talking and laughing of course, but there was nobody playing hide-and-seak, nobody running around, nobody yelling with fun.

_We'll soon change that._

* * *

**Review if you please!**_  
_


End file.
